Gangster : School 2017
by Realdokyungsoo
Summary: Rasa cinta itu tak bisa mengalahkan kebencian, apa yang kyungsoo rasakan apa yang kyungsoo lihat pada diri seorang kai membuat luka di hatinya kembali terbuka. Sebuah kesalah pahaman yang memisahkan mereka, membuat mereka berpisah dan kehilangan apa yang mereka harapkan.


KaiSoo

[ Kai EXO DO EXO ]

GS

HunYoon

[Sehun EXO Yoona SNSD]

Jeon Jungkook

Lu Han 

Cast :

 _SM Entertaiment Family_

 _BigHit Family_

Typo's Is Mine

 _Ceklek_

Pintu ruang kelas 11.1 terbuka tampak seorang yeoja paruh baya bernametag Kim Jiwon berjalan memasuki ruang kelas bersamaan dengan namja tinggi berkulit pucat di belakangnya.

"Good Morning Class"

"morning miss" sahut para murid 11.1

"ok, pagi ini kalian kedatangan murid baru. Ekm silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

Namja itu membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya

" Annyeonghaseyo Je ireum-eun Oh sehun imnida" namja pucat itu memperkenalkan dirinya, sesaat setelah namja itu memperkenalkan diri

 _Brag_

Pintu kelas terbuka kasar oleh seorang yeoja bermata bulat, seluruh penghuni kelas menatap sang yeoja itu.

"Wu Kyungsoo, lagi?" Kim ssaem sangatlah jengah ketika lagi-lagi ia melihat murid perempuannya terlambat di jamnya.

"Maaf ssaem tadi di jalanan sangat macet karena ada kecelakaan dan saya harus menolong korbannya ssaem" kata yeoja yang di ketahui bernama Wu Kyungsoo tersebut, Oh sehun siswa baru itu menatap kyungsoo dari bawah hingga atas dengan mata yang tak berkedip.

"Baiklah, karena tadi malam saya baru saja mendapatkan arisan jadi kali ini kau saya maafkan"

"Terima kasih ssaem"

"Ya sudah sana duduk.."

Kyungsoo membungkuk dan berjalan ke arah kursinya,

"kau juga duduk, kau bisa duduk di kursi belakang yang kosong"

"ne ssaem" sehun membungkuk dan berjalan ke arah kursi paling belakang yang kosong, tepatnya di belakang kursi kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya ke arah belakang saat guru bahasa inggris itu tengah menulis di papan tulis, "hai aku kyungsoo" ucapnya pelan pada namja yang duduk di belakangnya, namja yang sedari tadi fokus menulispun mengangkat kepalanya. Mata mereka bertemu saling menatap,

"kyungsoo" ulangnya lagi

"aku oh sehun" kyungsoo menganguk, "nanti kita ke kantin bersama ya, kau pasti belum punya temankan" namja itu mengangguk, memang benar ia belum punya teman di sekolah barunya.

"assa.." ucap kyungsoo girang hingga terdengar sang guru, dengan malas guru itu memutar badannya menatap kyungsoo yang tengah menghadap ke arah belakang.

"Wu Kyungsoo" panggilnya dengan nada tinggi, sontak kyungsoo dan sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok di depan kelas.

"ne ssaem, ada apa" tanya kyungsoo tanpa dosa.

"ya Tuhan dosa apa sehingga aku mempunyai murid sepertimu Kyungsoo"

"mungkin dulu ssaem bandel ketika sekolah" ucap kyungsoo sambil mengangkat bahunya, sontak semua mata memandang ke arah kyungsoo. Keberanian kyungsoo memang di akui oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah.

"Sabar sabar" guru itu mengelus dadanya dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas menulisnya di papan tulis.

"kau hebat kau sungguh berani" kata sehun pelan, kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangkat pulpennya.

2 Remaja berbeda gander tengah memegang nampan berisi makanan dan minumannya, mereka baru saja memesan makanan dan kini tengah mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari tempat yang kosong.

Nihil tak ada yang kosong, tapi kyungsoo menangkap sosok yeoja yang tengah memakan makanannya sendiri di sebuah meja, "kajja" sehun hanya menurut mengikuti kyungsoo yang berjalan di depannya.

 _Brag_

"Yakk.."

"hai eonni" sapa kyungsoo, kyungsoo menarik kursi tepat di samping yeoja itu dan duduk, di susul sehun yang duduk di depan kyungsoo.

"kau ini membuatku terkejut saja"

"mian hehe"

Yeoja itu menatap namja yang duduk di depan adik kelasnya, 'sepertinya aku tak pernah melihatnya'

"kyung, siapa dia" bisik yoona, yeoja itu berbisik namun masih dapat sehun dengar, sehun meletakan sumpitnya, dan menatap kyungsoo.

"oh dia teman baruku, anak baru di kelas" jawab kyungsoo,

"oh ya sehun, perkenalkan ini yoona eonni dia berada di tingkat akhir, dan eonni dia sehun"

"oh sehun imnida"

"yoona, panggil aku noona ne"

"ne, noona"

Di sela-sela makan siangnya mereka bertiga saling bercerita, dan tanya jawab.

"kalian tampak dekat" sehun-

"tentu saja, kami saling mengenal sejak masih di JHS" kyungsoo-

sehun membulatkan mulutnya.

"kau tau kami berteman karena awal mulanya kyungsoo yang menyelamatkanku dari namja kelas 3 yang saat itu kyungsoo masih kelas 1, saat mereka mengangguku dengan berani kyungsoo memukul mereka satu persatu sungguh sangat keren"

"be benarkah"

"iya, sejak saat itu kami dekat"

"eonni.."

"tapi sayang, saat kenaikan kelas dia pergi..." wajah yoona tiba2 murung mengingat kejadian di mana kyungsoo yang harus pergi karena pindah sekolah, "..tapi sekarang aku senang.." yoona tersenyum dan merangkul kyungsoo, "dia kembali lagi"

"pasti menyenagkan ya mempunyai teman dekat" sehun-

"tentu saja, aku yakin beberapa hari kau di sini kau akan mendaptkan teman dekat" kyungsoo.

"aku tak yakin, dari dulu aku tak pernah mempunyai teman dekat, alasan aku pindah juga karena aku korban pembullyan di sekolah lamaku" ujar sehun dengan sedih.

"hey.. jangan sedih" kyungsoo mengenggam tangan sehun, "aku dan eonni akan menjadi teman dekatmu"

"benar, kau aku dan kyungsoo kita bertiga berteman dekat, jadi jangan sedih. Jika ada yang menganggumu...kau bisa adukan pada kyungsoo"

"kenapa padaku" tanya kyungsoo

"tentu saja padamu, masa padaku kau tau sendiri aku saja masih berlindung padamu bagaimana aku bisa melindungi sehun"

"aish... ya sudah pokoknya jika ada yang menganggumu adukan padaku arra" sehun mengangguk.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang memperhatikan kebersamaan mereka bertiga, changnim dan yunho sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

Tiba-tiba suasana kantin menjadi hening karena kedatangan siswa yang paling berkuasa di sekolah, mereka bertiga merupakan anggota monster Kai, taemin dan jong hyun.

 _Trak_

Kyungsoo membanting sumpitnya ketika ketiga anggota monster berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, "eonni aku duluan, sehun kau bisa kembali ke kelas sendirikan"

"i iya"

Kyungsoo mendorong kursinya dengan kasar, berjalan melewati monster tanpa berniat untuk melihat wajah dari mereka semua. Satu namja dari geng monster memegang bahu kyungsoo, namun dengan cepat kyungsoo menyingkirkannya dan kembali berjalan. Namja itu adalah kai, menatap kepergian kyungsoo dengan sendu, "sudahlah ayo" taemin menyadarkan kai dari fikiran anehnya.

"kenapa kyungsoo terburu-buru" tanya sehun pada yoona

"mungkin dia ada urusan, nanti biar aku antarkan kau kembali ke kelas" jawab yoona

"tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri"

"ya sudah ayo kita kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel" sehun mengangguk dan berjalan berdampingan dengan yoona, membuat changnim menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"sepertinya ia anak baru" taemin mulai membuka obrolan

"siapa yang kau maksud" tanya jong hyun

"tentu saja namja yang berjalan dengan yoona tadi" jawab taemin

"jangan sok tau, mungkin saja dia bukan anak baru" jong hyun

"hei aku tak sok tau, karena aku baru melihatnya"

"kita memang tak pernah peduli akan sekitar kita, jadi bisa saja itu murid lama"

"memang, tapi apapun yang berkaitan dengan kyungsoo pasti kita tau, jelas-jelas kita baru melihatnya bersama kyungsoo"

"mungkin, mereka baru dekat"

"mereka pacaran begitu?"

 _tak_

jong hyun menjitak kepala taemin yang menurutnya asal bicara, ia memberi kode dengan melirik kai yang hanya diam sedari tadi, taemin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"apa yang taemin katakan jangan di dengar ya ka-" belum selesai jong hyun berbicara kai sudah pergi meninggalkan mejanya,

"yak ini semua salahmu" jong hyun menyalahkan taemin, "maaf aku lupa"

"aish.."

Seluruh siswa berjalan keluar sekolah setelah bel pulang berbunyi, kyungsoo sehun dan yoona berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"kau tadi berangkat pakai apa" tanya kyungsoo pada sehun

"pakai mobil, di antar eomma"

"lalu kau akan di jemput"

"seharusnya, tapi eomma bilang tak bisa terpaksa aku pakai taxi"

"kau tak berani naik bus ya" yoona-

Sehun mengeleng, "bukan, bukan begitu. Aku berani naik bus tapi aku masih baru di seoul, aku belum hafal naik bus apa untuk sampai ke rumah. Jika aku naik taxi hanya dengan mengatakan alamat saja sudah sampai"

"bagaimana jika aku antarkan"

"kau bawa mobil" tanya sehun

"ani, bukan mobil tapi motor. kebetulan hari ini yoona eonni di jemput eommanya, jadi aku bisa mengantarmu pulang, bagaimana"

"apa tak merepotkan"

"tentu saja tidak"

"baiklah"

"em tapi kita temani eonni pulang dulu ya, sampai ada yang menjemput aku takut saat ia menunggu jemputan ada yang menganggunya"

"tak masalah"

Kyungsoo dan sehun menemani yoona menunggi di depan gerbang sekolah, hanya 10menit mobil hitam menepi ke arah mereka. Terlihat yeoja paruh baya yang cantik turun dari mobil itu, berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"maaf eomma terlambat"

"tak apa eomma"

"ada kyungsoo dan .."

"sehun, namanya sehun eomma"

"oh sehun, apa dia kekasihmu"

"bukan eomma"

"oh pasti kekasih kyu-"

"bukan aku, kami teman saja" kyungsoo langsung menyela.

"oh, ya sudah ayo sayang kita pulang. Kyungsoo dan sehun terima kasih sudah mau menamani anakku"

"ne eomma/ahjumma" kyungsoo/sehun

"jangan lupa nanti malam ya kyung"

"iya eomma, aku takan lupa"

Setelah mobil itu menghilang dari pandangan kyungsoo meraih tangan sehun dan memberikan kunci, "kau bisa membawanyakan"

"tentu saja" kyungsoo menarik tangan sehun untuk kembali ke halaman sekolah mengambil motornya yang terparkir.

Tak sengaja mereka berdua berpapasan dengan 3 motor ninja yang akan keluar meninggalkan halaman sekolah, namja yang mengendarai motor hitam menghentikan laju motornya, namja itu membuka kaca helmnya menatap kyungsoo lebih tepatnya tautan tangan kyungsoo dengan namja yang tak ia kenali itu.

 _tin tin tin_

Kai namja itu tersadar, "ayo kai yang lain sudah menunggu" teriak taemin.

"ah iya maaf" kai kembali melajukan motornya.

Sehun terdiam ia bingung menatap motor2 yang terparkir di sana, _tak ada motor scooter di sana._

"kyung motornya yang mana" tanya sehun polos

"itu yang warna hitam di depan" tunjuk kyungsoo, sehun diam

cengo

"motor ini" tanya sehun memastikan dan kyungsoo mengangguk.

"aku fikir motor scooter ternyata.."

"apa, jangan bilang tidak bisa bawanya ya"

"memang, aku tidak bisa"

"what"

"maaf"

"aish.." kyungsoo merebut kunci motor dari tangan sehun dan langsung menaikinya.

"pakai helmnya, sorry itu helm yoona jadi agak girly"

"iya tidak apa-apa"

"ya sudah cepet naik" sehunpun naik ke motor kyungsoo.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sehun, motor yang di kendarai kyungsoo berhenti dengan sengaja di depan sebuah kedai, kyungsoo sengaja berhenti karena ia sudah lama tak mampir di kedai tersebut.

"kita makan dulu ya" kata kyungsoo setelah melepas helmnya

"emm kebetulan aku juga lapar"

"kajja" kyungsoo langsung turun dari motor dan menggandeng tangan sehun.

Kyungsoo dan sehun memesan 2 botol soju dan 2 porsi kaki ayam, "kau memesan soju?" kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sehun.

"tapi kita di larang minum kyungsoo, alkohol masih ilegal untuk kita"

"tidak apa-apa tidak ada guru ataupun orang tua di sini"

"tetap tidak bisa"

"baiklah akan kupesankan minuman lain untukmu"

"ahjumma jus jeruknya 1" teriak kyungsoo dari balik mejanya.

"kau akan tetap minum"

"emm"

"jika kau mabuk bagaimana"

"tidak akan tenang saja aku sudah terbiasa"

Beberapa motor sport terparkir di pinggir jalan, para pengemudi motor itu berjalan ke arah kedai langganan mereka, salah satu namja yang berkulit tan memperhatikan motor sport hitam yang sangat ia kenali ' _dia ada di sini juga_ ' dengan langkah cepat kai masuk ke dalam kedai dan benar saja wanita dari pemilik motor hitam besar itu memang ada di dalam kedai tengah bersama dengan namja albino.

Kyungsoo berhenti tertawa ketika menangkap sosok namja tan masuk ke dalam kedai, mata keduanya saling bertemu tatapan kebencian yang kyungsoo pancarkan.

Lama, akhirnya kyungsoo yang terlebih dahulu memutuskan kontak mata mereka, di raihnya botol soju yang tinggal setengah botol itu, ia menghabiskannya dengan sekali minum.

 _brag_

Kyungsoo meletakan botol kosong itu dengan kasar, di tatapnya lagi kai yang sudah duduk bersama teman2nya, "ayo kita pulang" ajaknya pada sehun

"hem tapi ini belum habis kyung, kaki ayam ini sangat enak"

"nanti akan kutraktir lagi, kajja" tanpa menunggu sehun terlebih dahulu kyungsoo langsung melangkah keluar,

"kyungsoo tunggu" sehun berteriak memangil nama kyungsoo.

"eh ya ampun aku lupa kan belum di bayar" sehun yang sudah di ambang pintu langsung berbalik arah dan membayar semua makanan yang sudah di pesan.

Saat akan keluar tak sengaja sehun melirik meja yang di pakai oleh geng monster, sehun bergidik ngeri ketika di tatap oleh namja-namja berjaket hitam dengan tatapan yang errrr.

" _Kyungsoo_ "

Terlihat seorang yeoja dengan dress selutut berwarna soft pink tengah duduk di halte, malam hari yang dingin membuat gadis itu memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dari kejauhan tampak seorang namja yang memperhatikan gerak gerik gadis tersebut, melihat kanan kiri dengan cepat ia berjalan menghampiri gadis itu, meletakan jacketnya tepat di bahu sang gadis.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya ketika melihat jacket di bahunya, melihat sosok namja pemilik jacket tersebut

"oppa.." namja yang di panggil oppa itu memilih duduk di samping kiri kyungsoo

"malam2 begini keluar dengan baju seperti itu apa tidak dingin emm" tanyanya sambil kembali merekatkan jacketnya pada kyungsoo

"dingin, sangat sekali"

"jika dingin kenapa memakai baju seperti ini, lagipula tak biasanya kau memakai baju ini"

"tadi aku datang ke acara pembukaan cabang butik dari ibu yoona eonni, makanya aku pakai ini, tidak mungkinkan aku pakai celana jeans dan jacket denim lucu sekali"

"tapi.. kau cantik pakai seperti ini"

"aku memang cantik oppa, kau baru sadar eoh" kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya pada namja yang di panggilnya oppa itu.

"kau memang cantik, aku tau itu dari dulu tapi sayang, kau menutupinya dengan sikap dan pakaian anehmu"

"ck menyebalkan"

"oh ya oppa, kemana saja kau selama ini sudah 2 hari kau tak terlihat di sekolah" tanya kyungsoo

"aku ada urusan" jawabnya

"urusan apa, balapan lagi"

"emm"

"oppa sudah ku bilangkan jangan balapan liar lagi, nyawamu taruhannya"

"kau taukan kyung, aku hidup hanya dari balapan jika aku tidak balapan mau makan dari mana mau bayar uang sekolah dari mana"

"oppa.. sudah kukatakan jika aku bisa membantu"

"aku tidak ingin jadi benalumu"

"kau bukan benalu oppa"

"sudahlah kyung jangan bahas masalah ini terus, kau taukan jika kita bahas masalah ini ujung-ujungnya kita akan bertengkar lagi"

"ck kau memang keras kepala"

"sama sepertimu"

"menyebalkan"

"sudah, ayo aku antar" luhan menggadeng tangan kyungsoo, sedikit menarik membuat kyungsoo berdiri.

"dimana motormu oppa" tanya kyungsoo yang tak melihat motor biru luhan.

"ada di bengkal"

"oh.. lalu kau akan mengantarku pulang pakai apa"

"pakai bus, kajja busnya sudah datang" luhan langsung menarik kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yoona dan sehun tengah menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin, makan siang yang tenang mulai terganggu oleh 2 namja, namja yang paling kyungsoo benci setelah monster.

"kau pergilah" usir namja itu pada sehun, sehun menatap kedua namja itu

"kubilang pergi" bentaknya, sehun yang akan bangkit di cegah oleh kyungsoo

"tetap duduk" kata kyungsoo

"pergi" bentak salah satu namja yang di ketahui bernama changnim.

"apa hak kalian mengusirnya" tanya kyungsoo sinis

"tentu saja kami punya hak" changnim.

"dia sudah menganggu gadisku" kata yunho sambil menoel dagu yoona yang langsung saja mendapat pukulan ringan dari kyungsoo

"jangan sentuh dia brengsek"

"kyung sudahlah" yoona tau jika sudah begini kyungsoo akan langsung naik pitam.

"kenapa, dia gadisku"

"ck gadismu? haha dalam mimpimu saja brengsek"

"apa kau bilang" yunho sudah akan menampar kyungsoo, namun tangannya di cegah oleh changnim

"jangan sakiti dia bodoh, dia gadisku. Dan kau namja idoit.." changnim menatap sehun dengan tajam, "pergi dari sini sebelum kuhabisi kau"

"sebelum kau menghabisinya, kau sudah kuhabisi duluan"

"kau..." changnim menunjuk kyungsoo.

"APA eoh"

Kyungsoo dan changnim saling menatap, bukan tatapan lembut melainkan tatapan tajam, "psssttt kita pergi" kata yunho, changnim memutuskan kontak matanya dengan kyungsoo, menatap yunho

"kenapa" tanyanya, yunho mengarahkan dagunya ke sudut lain kantin di ikuti mata changnim, di lihatnya jungkook tengah menatap ke arah mereka, dengan malas changnim dan yunho pergi meninggalkan meja kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yoona dan sehun kembali menikmati makan siangnya, "tadi itu siapa" tanya sehun di sela2 mengunyah makanannya

"changnim dan yunho" jawab yoona, "mereka ada di tingkat dua, sama sepertimu" tambahnya lagi.

"jika mereka menganggu mu katakan saja padaku" kata kyungsoo

"kenapa mereka harus mengangguku" tanya sehun

"karena.. sudahlah intinya bilang saja"

"baiklah"

"hai ladies and..." luhan menatap sehun "gentleman"

"sedang makan eoh" tanyanya sambil duduk di antara yoona dan kyungsoo.

"tidak kami sedang berdoa" jawab kyungsoo cuek

"ck kau ini" luhan mengacak poni kyungsoo, sehun menatap luhan dan kyungsoo bergantian, selain sehun ada 4 namja lainnya yang menatapnya, ada jungkook dan 3 pria monster.

"oh ya ini siapa? kekasihmu eoh" goda luhan pada kyungsoo, "namja gila mana yang mau denganmu"

"ck dia temanku bodoh"

"teman? aku baru melihatnya"

"dia teman sekelas kyungsoo, dia memang anak baru" yoona-

"oh pantas aku baru melihatnya, kyung kau tak berniat mengenalkanku padanya eoh"

"kau kenalan saja sendiri"

"kau ini"

"aku luhan, anak tingkat akhir"

"aku oh sehun, sunbae bisa memanggilku sehun"

"ck panggil aku hyung"

"baiklah sun, hyung."

"good, oh ya yoona"

"emm apa"

"aku pinjam buku biologimu, kau sudah pernah mengumpulkan tugas yang di halaman 120kan"

"em, ambil saja di lokerku"

"kau memang yang terbaik" katanya sambil mengusak rambut yoona

"jangan di rusak, aku butuh waktu setengah jam untuk membuat rambut ini"

"ckck maaf, sudah ya aku pergi dulu bye gadis manis-manis dan namja albino" katanya sambil meninggalkan meja.

"dia selalu saja begitu" kata kyungsoo

"apa hubungan kalian dengannya" tanya sehun

"apa dia kekasih salah satu dari kalian" tanyanya lagi.

"kau gila mana mau kami dengan namja gila seperti dia" bantah kyungsoo

"dia bukan typeku" yoona.

"lalu?"

"dia sahabat oppa kyungsoo" kata luhan memberitahu sebenarnya.

"oh, lalu di mana oppa kyungsoo apa dia bersekolah di sini juga" tanya sehun, kyungsoo tak jadi memasukan sendok ke dalam mulutnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan sehun.

"em eonni, sehun aku ke toilet dulu ne" sehun dan yoona menatap punggung kyungsoo yang semakin jauh

"apa aku salah dalam bertanya" tanya sehun pada yoona

"tidak, tapi akan jauh lebih baik jika kau tidak menyinggung masalah oppanya" jawab yoona

"kenapa, apa hubungan mereka tidak baik"

"bukan begitu tapi, sudahlah jangan di bahas lagi kita lanjut makan saja"

"kyungsoo"

"oh astaga" kyungsoo terlonjak kaget ketika keluar dari toilet, di lihatnya namja yang memanggilnya

"ada apa" tanya kyungsoo

"siapa namja yang bersamamu tadi"

"siapa? luhan? diakan sunbae kita"

"bukan luhan hyung, tapi yang satunya"

"sehun, maksudmu sehun. Dia teman baruku di kelas"

"kalian tampak dekat"

"benarkah, jika dekatpun bukan urusanmu" kyungsoo yang hendak berjalan langsung di cegat oleh jungkook, "tunggu"

"apalagi sih jungkook"

"jangan terlalu dekat dengannya"

"masalahmu apa sih sebenarnya hah, sudahlah jangan ikut campur.. awas minggir" kyungsoo langsung pergi meninggalkan jungkook

"masih berusaha mendekatinya eoh" terdengar suara sinis yang keluar dari namja berkulit tan

"ck bukan urusanmu" jungkook berjalan pergi tanpa ingin berurusan dengan namja berkulit tan itu.

Hari ini kyungsoo tidak membawa motor karena tadi pagi motornya terpaksa ia kirim ke bengkel akibat masalah mesin, ia sungguh merutuki dirinya yang menolak tumpangan dari yoona dan sehun.

 _Tin tin tin_

Terdengar suara klakson motor saat kyungsoo tengah mendumel sendirian di halte depan sekolahnya, kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat namja tengah duduk di atas motor.

Namja itu membuka helm merahnya dan tersenyum pada kyungsoo, "oppa.." _baekhyun_ , namja itu melepas helmnya, kyungsoo langsung berlari ke arah baekhyun, "hai gadis kecilku" sapa baekhyun.

"oppa sedang apa kau di sini" tanya kyungsoo

"tadi aku sedang berjalan-jalan saja, sampai akhirnya aku melihat gadis kecil tengah berdiri di sini"

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi"

"hahaha aku tau, kau kenapa sendirian kau tak takut di culik dan kemana motormu itu"

"ada di bengkel"

"oh, mau kuantar pulang"

"boleh-boleh" kyungsoo langsung semangat.

"kajja naik, tapi aku akan bertemu dengan teman-temanku dulu tak apakan"

"siapa"

"anak wolf, tak apakan. Lagipula kau juga sudah lama tak bertemu mereka betulkan"

"emm aku juga merindukan mereka kajja" kyungsoo langsung naik ke atas motor baekhyun, dari kejauhan ada namja bermotor hitam yang melihat ke arah mereka, terlihat amarah yang namja itu pendam.

Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan dengan baekhyun, baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada para kumpulan namja yang duduk di sudut cafe.

"kyungsoo" tao tak menyangka jika baekhyun akan membawa kyungsoo juga

"hai oppadeul" sapa kyungsoo

"hei sudah lama kita tak bertemu" chanyeol yang awalnya duduk langsung bangkit dan membawa kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"kau kemana saja eoh, tak pernah datang ke markas lagi" tanya xiumin

"aku tak kemana-mana hanya di rumah atau sekedar jalan2 dengan yoona eonni" jawab kyungsoo, kyungsoo kembali menyedot bubble teanya

"sering-seringlah datang ke markas" chen

"em nanti ya kapan2"

"kau ini jangan sombong pada kami"

"aku tak sombong oppa, oh ya bagaimana dengan kabar kalian"

"kami baik kyung" tao.

"oh baguslah"

"oh ya ngomong-ngomong siapa pemimpin kalian sekarang" tanya kyungsoo menatap 1 persatu namja itu.

"suho, sekarang suholah yang menjadi ketua wolf" jawab tao.

"oh aku kira kau oppa"

"tidak, aku belum pantas" kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti

"sekarang di mana suho oppa"

"masih di jalan sebent- oh itu dia" lay menunjuk ke arah suho yang tengah berjalan ke meja mereka.

"hai maaf terlambat- oh kyungsoo apa kabar"

"baik oppa" suho memeluk kyungsoo dan duduk di samping kiri kyungsoo,

"selamat ya sudah menjadi ketua wolf" kata kyungsoo, suho menatap kyungsoo dalam.

"kau tak bermaksud lainkan"

"maksud oppa"

"kau tidak bermaksud, kalau aku bahagia atas kejadian itu makanya aku jad-"

"ya Tuhan oppa tentu saja tidak, sudahlah jangan berfikiran seperti itu"

"iya hyung, kyungsoo tidak mungkin mempunyai fikiran seperti itu" chanyeol.

"kecuali jika ada yang memperngaruhinya" kata tao dengan menyeringai.

"maksudmu siapa" tanya suho

"siapa lagi kalau bukan anak monster em" tao menatap kyungsoo dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"please deh oppa, lupakan masalah yang itu. Dan jangan pernah membahas dia di depanku, aku muak" Kyungsoo meraih tasnya dan bangkit

"maaf baekhyun oppa, aku pulang duluan saja, sampai bertemu lagi oppadeul" semua menatap punggung sempit kyungsoo yang lama kelamaan mulai tak terlihat.

"kau menghancurkan suasana" kata chen sambil menatap tao

"aku hanya bertanya, tidak salahkan"

"terserah kau sajalah, ayo kita pergi. Sebentar lagi balapan di mulai" ajak baekhyun, semua bangkit dan berjalan keluar, xiumin masih duduk menatap tao yang masih menikmati minumannya.

"kurasa hubungan mereka masih renggang" kata xiumin

"mereka? siapa?"

"kyungsoo dan kai"

"bukankah itu bagus"

"apa tidak sebaiknya kita katakan yang sebenarnya" tao menatap xiumin

"jangan gila kau"

"aku kasihan pada-"

"pada siapa? kau mau menjadi pengkhianat"

"tentu saja tidak"

"ya sudah kau diam saja, lebih baik kau fikirkan cara menghabisi monster dan danger"

"mereka terlalu kuat"

"maka dari itu kau harus fikirkan caranya"

" _woy ayo_ "

tao dan xiumin menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan menyusul keluar.

 **Tbc**

 _Just Info : Anggota Wolf itu isinya anak2 exo kecuali sehun luhan kyungsoo dan kai._

 _Kai ikutnya geng monster yang isinya anak2 shinee, geng danger beranggotakan anak2 bts. Sorry di sini hanya kyungsoo yang aku buat GS, buat yang suka couple gs lainnya maaf ya just kyungsoo doang hehehe_

 _Cerita ini udah pernah aku publikasikan di akun Wattpad aku dan udah end juga, ini pertama kalinya aku up di ffn_

 _hufttt_

 _Deg degan banget sumpah first ti **me up** di sini semoga suka ya, di tunggu banget reviewnya makasih_

 _Saranghaja_


End file.
